On Being a Good Brother
by Destini Jensen Venturi
Summary: What's a stepbrother to do when he has two tickets to Coldspray burning a hole in his pocket? A 490 word drabble on brotherly love. Derek's point of view. Post 'Venturian Candidate.' NonRomance. Dasey, sibling fluff ONLY.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek. I am just using the characters.

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you know…here I am again with another one shot. I should really stick to my chaptered fics, shouldn't I? Oh well, this idea caught me right after "The Venturian Candidate" aired and I happened to write it down in a notebook as I thought of it. The entire story is fully written out in the notebook and it is just a little 490-word drabble-vignette about what I think Derek did with the Coldspray tickets that Sheldon gave him. It is not really a romance, but it has very small hints to a Demily relationship and even bigger hints to a Dasey relationship. Although, really it is just some really sweet brotherly-fluff completely written out as Derek's thoughts.

* * *

**On Being a Good Brother**

**Post – "The Venturian Candidate"**

So, what? So, it didn't go our way. Well, it didn't go my way…or her way. Emily ended up winning the presidency. Schlepper quit, I quit, and Casey lost to a write in candidate who did not even run or even want to be student body president in the first place. Oh well, remind me to congratulate Em later, even though she didn't want the presidency she still deserves congrats.

Right now, for some reason I really want to make things up to Casey for yelling at her when she actually took the time to make my favorite breakfast for me, and apparently, she meant it when she said spilling the beans about my 'secret' was an accident.

When it came down to election day, I was stupid to interrupt her like I did…In hindsight, things appear differently even if everything turned out pretty much all right.

She actually was going to drop out of the race all because of her 'slip of tongue' about my 'secret.' Don't get me wrong, my reason for deciding I should not have interrupted her has nothing to do with actually still wanting the job. I don't want it unless someone else does the hard work. Uh, I would like being at that status but not all of the work that comes with it. Casey would have been perfect for that job or as being the student body president herself; I guess she'll just have to use Emily to get her message across to the student body.

I really don't like this feeling. Guilt. I hate that. I never feel guilty. I have never had a reason to, and yet, Casey has a way of making me feel just that…on very rare occasions. What's a _step-_brother to do in a situation like this? Not much I can do really. All I can do is ignore it and continue on as per usual or do something about it so that the feeling goes away, and then continue on as usual.

So what do I plan to do? I plan on actually being the brotherly-figure that I am suppose to be all due to this ridiculous marriage that dad caused us Venturi kids to be a part of.

Those tickets that Schlepper gave me…? I'm giving them to Casey. Not only as a 'peace offering' for the time being, similar to what Sheldon said when he gave them to me, but also so she and Emily can celebrate, if they want to. Plus I don't like Coldspray all that much anyway.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Whoa! Wait a darn minute! Who are you and what have you done with the **real** Derek Venturi?' Heh, it's still me. I can be nice when I want to or need to be. Sometimes.

Don't get me wrong though, I don't plan on this _being-nice-__thing_ lasting long, just long enough to get it _over with_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. I truly do not think that Derek could be completely hardcore harsh all of the time. He definitely has a heart and that shows when he does things for Casey. So…that's how this came about into creation. Although, my original idea was that he had asked Casey if she wanted to go with him to the concert, as a peace offering, not a date – but then it would have turned into one…but I decided it was high time for a brotherly-esque fanfiction in this section. There really aren't very many here and it was high time I wrote one, right? 

Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviews are not required, but they are very nice.

- Destini V.


End file.
